Being able to move a shopping cart safely up and down an escalator without tipping forwards or falling backwards is valuable.
This invention relates to carts. In particular, it relates to shopping carts capable of negotiating escalators without falling backwards or tipping forwards.
A difficulty of using carts in buildings which have multi-floors joined by escalators is the obstacle of traversing the escalators with the cart. It is unknown to have a shopping cart which can safely negotiate an escalator without falling backwards when the escalator is going up or tipping forwards when the escalator is going down.
The present invention seeks to overcome this difficulty, for carts, whether they be shopping carts, luggage carts, dollies, strollers, or other vehicles having wheels so that they can be pushed or pulled on a surface by an operator.